moving forward with you
by oneiroitane
Summary: Lisbon didn't accept the FBI's job offer and return back leaving a heartbreak Jane behind. 3 months later Jane learnt the reason and ran to her. Was it too late for our couple or not? Two chapters story. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I was lying on the bed at the detention suite. I had closed my eyes and I putted my hands cross on my chest. I knew it was a matter of time to accept my terms and to be free. I found myself difficult to keep a straight face and I smiled a little.

Messing with Abbott and FBI was so funny. My only regret was the way I hurt Lisbon again. I never meant to, I didn't think she would have reacted like that. How is it possible she believed I disappeared again? I came back for her. I am alive because of her. The last two years was unbearable for me not be able to see her or touch her. Writing letters to her was my only joy. The best part of my life because I kept a connection to her.

I dreamt a lots of times she was with me on the island. Sometimes I thought I saw her face in the crowd. She is my first and last thought every day. Be around her is so easy and necessary to me like breathing. I can't imagine a world where I never met her or she doesn't belong.

My thoughts interrupted when I heard the door to open and close. Without opening me eyes I knew is Lisbon. Her perfume penetrated me and suddenly I felt alive and warmth. I felt her sitting in the edge of the bed and said:

"You did it this time. You brought the F.B.I. to its knees."

I opened my eyes and smiled to her. I supported myself on my elbow and said:

"Did I?"

"They conceded to all your demands. Every single one. How did you do it?"

"Well, remember that thumb drive we found in Bertram's wine cellar?"

"The encrypted database?"

"It's a list of Blake Association members. I used it as leverage."

"But we never broke the encryption."

"Yeah, the F.B.I. doesn't know that."

"That's why you escaped. To create a bogus list of names."

"And to enjoy a bacon-wrapped hot dog."

"I have to say, I am impressed. You outplayed the F.B.I."

"Did they tell you when we start work?"

"In three days. They booked you a motel room until you find an airstream. Jane, when you start to work. I'm going back to Washington."

"Come on Lisbon. Accept the job. Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Let's see what kind of trouble we can make. Stay."

"No, I can't. Anyway I got you something." she said changing the topic.

"For me?" I asked cheerful. But the topic didn't close for me.

"M-Hmm." I heard her and she opened her bag and gave me a bag.

I took it and opened it. I stayed amazed and speechless.

"You got me socks."

"Handmade in Washington."

"oh" I whispered and touched the socks softly in my cheeks. The socks warmed my heart more that they will warm my feet.

She amazed me every time. We stayed and talked about the last two years and our memories from the CBI. After a while she had to leave. I couldn't resist and I pulled her in a tight hug. She hugged be back and when we broke up she gave me a sweet kiss on my cheek. It was the first time and I found myself melt on it. Then she looked me in the eyes and left the room. I didn't know it then but she wasn't there when I was released. She had returned back to Washington and I felt lost again.

 **3 months later:**

It was three months from the last time he saw her. They talked on the phone every day but it didn't feel enough for him. He tried to change her mind and made her accept the job but every time she refused it. Sometimes one of them hang up angry. He missed her terrible. At the crime scenes he pretended she was there. He reenacted Lisbon's moves and talking. in other ways he was insufferable.

He was miserable and alone too. He started to drink a few glasses of whiskey every night. They didn't make him drunk but it was enough to blur his mind. Cho started to spent some night with him. They talked about the last two years and made him hate himself even more. Cho recounted him how the FBI interrogated the team and Lisbon. She was lucky she didn't end up in prison. He destroyed her reputation and her life. She was right to get away from him.

He still lived at his motel room. He lost the desire of finding a motor house. For him it wasn't only a term to pissed Abbott but a way to bring Lisbon closer to him. He dreamt the trips they could have had together, the places he wanted to see with her. It all seemed a far dream. He got what he deserved. He deserved to be alone. He knew one day he would have lost her. She would have run away from him. He was stupid to dream a new life at her side.

Working with FBI was a disaster. Abbott and Fischer were mad about his methods and his tricks. They threatened him frequently about returning to prison. He didn't give them any attention. He still closed cases but he created a huge mess around him. Only in the last case he pissed of a judge and he threatened with a gun a suspect.

Abbott talked to Cho about his situation. He wanted desperately a way to keep him in line. He started to sent Cho with him. It made the things a little better. Fischer thought differently. She tried to talk to him and spend time with him. She was almost always around him. He found it irritating and started to pushed her away gently.

He was at his motel room and he was having his first drink for the night when he heard the door knocking. He stood up and went to open it. He faced a smiling agent Fischer and he looked at her confused.

"Agent Fischer, How can I help you?" he said putting his hand on the wall cutting her way inside.

"Can I come in? I came to talk to you." she said embarrassment.

Jane lowered his hand and let her inside. He closed the door and sit in his chair. He pointed the chair opposite his. Fischer sat down and spoke:

"I'm sorry for the time. I know it is a little late. I just wanted to clean up some things between us. I want to find a way to communicate and work with you." she started.

"I don't understand. There isn't anything to talk. Can I offer you something?" he said gently.

"No, thanks. There is Jane. I want to know what do you want?"

"My wants is not your concert agent. There is not you can do." he said steady.

"What about our meeting on the island? Our date, the dance. I thought it meant something to you too."

"What? I never saw you in a romantic way. I met someone I could finally speak my mother language and spend some time with you. As a friend only. I'm sorry if I made you think different." he said upset.

"How could I think different? You took off your wedding ring that night. I thought you send me some signs that you wanted to move on." she said loudly.

"I just wanted to see how I would have felt if I remove it. It wasn't for you. It was because of my meeting with Abbott. " he explained .

"I see. Then why do you still wear it?"

"That's not your business."

"I think it is. Oh! It's because of her. Because of Lisbon." she said and froze.

"I don't understand what you mean." he said mad and stood up, drinking his whole glass .

"You came back to be with her. You love her." she said with a low voice looking at him weird.

"You must leave agent. Before I lose my patience."

"No, I can't. How could I be so stupid? How didn't I see it? I'm sorry Jane." she whispered lowering her eyes.

"Sorry about what? It was a misunderstanding. Nothing important" he said calm.

"Sorry about losing her. It was my fault." she said with tears in her eyes.

"How?"

"When you were missing in New York, I asked her how she worked with you. How she controlled you. She said she had no idea and then I asked her if you were involved. She looked at me weird and told me it was a strange question. I recounted our moments on the island. She looked sad, almost defeated. I'm sorry about the mess Jane. She loves you too. I think she denied the job because of me. I'm sorry"

"Sorry. You are sorry? Leave now before I start to make things I don't want agent Fischer. Go NOW!" he screamed with mad.

She stood up slowly and left crying. Jane took his glass and threw it on the wall. He used some tricks he knew to calm himself and took his jacket. He had a talk to make and this time face to face.

 **Next morning:**

Jane drove all night and arrived at Lisbon's house and found it empty. He pulled out his phone and called her. It went to voicemail and tried at Rigsby's. Van Pelt told him, Lisbon accepted a job in Spain and She was on her way to the airport.

He jumped in the car and made his way there. He called to book a ticket and he arrived the moment they close the doors. He ran to catch up the plane. The moment he was at the runway he saw the plane to leave.

He stayed frozen and let the tears to fall. He was too late.

 **Author's note: I never like Fischer. I never understand her part in the show. This fiction is M for some reason. See you in the next final chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

He watched the plane to getting away and he left some tears to fall. He was late and he lost again a woman who loves. From now on Patrick Jane has not got a reason to live. He is just exist without a future or purpose. He felt his heart to ache and sadness filled him. He Felt sick in his stomach.

He stayed for some moments looking at the sky until he heard the voice of an airport employee to talked to him.

"Excuse sir, What are you doing here? Can I help you?"

"No, you can't. I lost her." he said not taking his eyes from the blue sky.

"Lost what? What is your flight?" he said polite and waited a answer. After a few seconds he gave up and grabbed Jane's ticket from his hand. "Sir, you may want to run to catch up your plane. It leaves on five minutes.

Jane looked at him confused and took a breath before said:

"Wasn't it my plane which just left?" he asked hopefully.

"No, your airplane is on aisle 5. You are in aisle 3. I will tell them to wait for you sir. You must go to board on your plane." he said and took his walkie-talkie.

Jane smiled and started running. He showed his tickets to the hostess and got on the plane. He searched for Lisbon and when he saw her she took his breath away. How has he ignored his feelings for so long? Only at her sight his heart exploded in his chest. she was sitting looking out of the window looking sad and lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice him when he sat next to her. The plane started to talking off and Jane took Lisbon's hand.

She jumped at the connection and she finally turned and looked at him. She was puzzled and looked at him strange.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" she murmured soft looking him with big eyes.

"I think that was supposed to be my question Lisbon. Why are you leaving without telling me? Didn't I mean anything to you?" he said trying to show her his hurt and sadness.

"I never wanted to leave Jane. But I burned all my bridges here. I didn't have a choice. It was easier to leave and deal about everything later." she said lowering her glance.

"You had a choice. You could have come and worked with me and Cho at FBI." he said firmly.

"I wanted a job because I am good at it. Not because you made me one of your terms." she answered raising her chin to him.

"Is that the true reason or is it just a cover lie? Because I think you are trying to run away."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about but I will explain it for you. The problem wasn't your job but your feelings to me. You ran away because you can't keep it any more inside you and it eats you."

"You have a big idea about yourself Jane." she snorted.

"What do you want Lisbon? Wait let me rephrased it. What do you want from me? Because I know what I want from you. Do you?" he said a little tense this time.

Lisbon swallowed and looked at him. "I want you out of my way. I want to be happy."

"Yes, I noticed it. But what do you really want from me?"

"Why are you doing this? What are you trying to gain? You don't need me Jane. Not really. I don't mean anything for you. I'm not coming back just to be your sidekick again."

Jane gasped and took her face in his hands making her come closer. "Do you really believe you mean so little to me? You are not my sidekick. You are my partner, the most important person to me and it will never change that fact. God Teresa how can you not see it?"

"See what?"

"This." he said and closed the distance between them and kissed her sealing their fate. She tasted more divine than he had dreamt on. She hesitated at the beginning but she opened her mouth deepening the kiss putting her hand in his hair bringing his head closer to her. Her lips so soft against his and he pushed his tongue inside like a starving man drinking her whole existence .

She broke the kiss breathing fast and looked at him embarrassed.

"What was that for you?" she asked scared.

"If you think I did it to manipulate to stay, you are wrong Lisbon. God can't you feel it Lisbon? I love you. YOU. And this time I won't take it back. I'll say it over and over until the day I die. I want you, nobody else. I came back for you. I can't bear the possibility to lose you. "

"You came back for me?" she said disbelieved.

"Of course Lisbon. I can't imagine waking up knowing I won't see you. The last two years were insufferable without you. I want to be with you. No matter if you accept me or not, I'll be here. No more running away, lies, games. I'm in for good. " he said with tears in his eyes stroking her check.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just thought that things never would change between us. That working would be all we have and I couldn't stand the thought of it anymore. And the story about you and Fischer hurt too much. When the job offer to Spain came I thought it will be my chance try to forget. To start over a new life."

"Never happened anything between Fischer and me. I swear it Lisbon. She misunderstood. I just needed company but as a friend only. I want you not her. Please Lisbon let me. " he said softly touching his forehead against her and closed his eyes.

They stayed silence for some minutes enjoying the closing and the change of their relationship.

Lisbon broke the connection and smiled bright to him. She pecked him softly and pushed herself back to her seat. Jane wrapped her hand around his and put his hand in her shoulder. They didn't need words to communicate between them sometimes.

A little later Jane slept smiling, exhausting from the driving the previous night. Lisbon ran her fingers in his hair massaging softly his temple. She heard him saying 'Lisbon' some times in his sleep. It was barely hearable but made her feel loved and saved. She ignored the looks of the other passengers and kept her focus on the man next to her. He looked so beautiful and relaxing in his sleep. She hated herself for the agony and hurt she caused to him. He was her best friend. The man she loves with her whole heart. He looked like a lost puppy when she saw him. Guilt and sadness filled her. She kissed his hair and tried to compose herself.

Lisbon shook Jane lightly to wake up. He opened his eyes and grinned to her. It made crazy things in her heart. She requited the smile and said softly:

"We will arrive soon. Sorry I woke you up."

"No, it's ok. " he said and stretched.

"Have you ever been in Spain before?" she asked casually.

"No. I have been to Europe but never to Spain. You?"

"Yes, when I was back on college. My roommate was from there and she hosted me some days. You will like it. It's a beautiful country."

"Will you not come back Lisbon? " he said worried and terrified.

"I'll but first I have to take care some things. And we can have some days for us too. Have you inform Abbott about your travel or I will find SWAT team when we arrived?"

He laughed and took her hand. "Everything is fine Lisbon. I told him the situation and he understood. He told me to make things right and he is waiting for us to return. The job offer is still available if you want."

"Good. I was a little worry to tell the truth."

Jane didn't say anything. He went closer and kissed her. It was a small gentle kiss. He knew she didn't like public display of affection. He broke it fast and put on his belt for the landing.

When they arrived they took Lisbon's bags and found a taxi. Lisbon gave the driver the address of her hotel. To his surprise Lisbon spoke perfect the language unlike him. He found it arousing and adorable.

"I didn't know you speak Spanish."

"You don't know everything about me Jane." she said seductive and winked.

No it was true. Lisbon was still a mystery for him. Her strength, her kindness amazed every time. He was happy to learn something new every time about her. It was fascinating.

When they were in their room Lisbon putted her bag and jacket in the chair and asked him if he wanted to have room service. He didn't reply, he just close the distance between them and kissed her. She pushed her body against him thrusting her breasts to his chest. He moaned in her mouth and the kiss became more passionate, more hungry.

He started to work with the buttons of her shirt. She saw he was distracting and gave him a low growl of approval. He immediately removed it and putted his hands on her breasts, messaging her breasts upon her bra.

She didn't know how but suddenly her back made contact with the mattress. Jane was above her looking at her like he wanted permission to continue. His eyes were dilated, the color was almost gone. The smell of lusting and arousing was strong in the atmosphere. She giggled and started to work his shirt. He let her undress him helping her pushing the sleeves out of his hands. Then he threw it away and felt Lisbon's hands to open the belt and lowering his zipper.

He felt dizzy from her touch and carefully she reversed their roles and she was on top of him with a pleasant smile in her lips. She removed his pants and underwear and let his erection free. He signed in pleasant as she took him in her hand, stroking softly. She studied him for some seconds to see if he was fine. She didn't want to rush him. He gave a nod to continue and Lisbon started to link and bite his nipples. He moaned and put his hand around her keeping her closer to him.

Lisbon took her time with him and went to mark him in his neck. She never was so rough in bed again but something inside her screaming to make him hers. She wanted all the world to know he was claim. She left his neck and gave him a kiss before she lowered herself to him. She took him again in her hands and licked her lips.

"Look at me Patrick" she said and he obeyed opening his eyes and saw her taking him in his mouth. He saw black, lost in the sensation as she attacked him. He was afraid to move but Lisbon took his hands and putted in her hair. She started to suck him and he was so big he hit the back of her throat. She took him so deep and she moaned and cried out of her pleasure.

"Oh god Lisbon please. " Jane screamed and Lisbon continued to lick his cock.

"Come for me Jane" he heard Lisbon and he erupted like a volcano in her mouth. Lisbon drank his juices thirsty.

Jane collapsed to the bed and Lisbon stood up to remove the rest of her clothes. Jane watched her with big eyes and grabbed her when she finished and made her land next to him on her stomach.

"I have to take my revenge Teresa. You made me almost die from your little torture. Now it's my time to play." he whispered in her ear and put himself beside her and Lisbon was on all four.

He started to play with her nipples making her tremble under his touch and kissed her deep and long. He was hard again in seconds and rubbed himself at her entrance.

He thrust two fingers inside her. She was so wet her juice covered all his hand and she came strong screaming on top of her lungs.

He let her calm first and then he pushed her against his chest kissing her neck. He took a big breath and with a strong thrust he found himself inside her filling her completely. His hand in her waist to keep her strong and the other at her head made him turn as she could and kissed him.

She was his and he would never be able to take his eyes off her again. He started to thrust into Lisbon and he began to suck her neck. Lisbon was in complete ecstasy and her body began to shake. Jane began to moving faster trying to get more of his amazing cock deep inside her. Lisbon thrashed against him arching her back and panting.

When she was close to come again, he pulled out of her and turn her to lay on her back to bed. He placed himself on top of her and she spread her legs as far as she could. He kissed her deeply and pushed himself inside her opening.

Lisbon wrapped her legs around his waist giving him more room to move. He thrusted in and out faster and faster each time. He kept fucking her hard and strong and she opened her eyes and came screaming his name, nailing him on his back and trying to meet his thrusts.

Feeling her walls tightened around him, Jane gave one least thrust and exploded inside her. Jane pushed out of Lisbon and rolled to his back taking her in his embrace.

As they came down from their high, panting heavily Jane looked at her eyes.

"Will you let me move on with you, Teresa? " he asked her stroking her skin.

"I love you Jane. Don't make me regret it this time." she said with unshed tears.

"Never Teresa. I'm here my love. And that was only the start" he said and he felt her relax in his arms. Life was finally good and he couldn't wait the future.


End file.
